Shepherd and Crew
by LyraPendragon13
Summary: These are the little shenanigans that Shepherd and her crew get up to. It's all pretty light hearted. (No shipping)


So, _Mass Effect_, whew... Just got through the second game. Yeah. Shepherd is awesome. So awesome in fact, that I felt the need to start this drabble collection of the shenanigans of the crew of the Normandy. (Female Shepherd)

So, the disclaimer Commander?

Shepherd nods. "I am Commander Shepherd, and Lyra does not own _Mass Effect_."

Biotic Snowball Fight_(ME1)

It started out as a simple recon mission on a frozen planet in the Eta Hawkings Cluster. Shepherd had brought Liara and Tali with her this time, Liara, for her biotic abilities and Tali for her tech skills. Tali had been thrilled to go along, because this was one of the few occasions that the Quarian got to see snow. Tali loved snow, it had been love at first sight on Noveria and she jumped for the chance to see it whenever they touched down on snowy terrain.

Liara had not been as thrilled.

"But its frozen over!" Liara complained. "You know I don't like the cold."

"Sorry Liara," Shepherd sighed. "Wrex is still recovering from that shot gun blast he took in the chest on the last mission. And Kaidan..." the commander's features tightened with concern. "He's still down with that migraine from his L2 implant. So as far as biotic power goes, you're up."

Liara sighed deeply. "Why is it that I am the only sane and functional Biotic on this ship?"

Shepherd smiled. "I'm sure you are aware of Kaidan's... circumstances. As for Wrex, he's a _Krogan_. I couldn't stop him from charging into the thick of things if I _wanted_ to."

Liara smiled grudgingly. "Alright," she said. "But lets make this quick."

"Sure thing, Liara," Shepherd said with a curt nod. "Touch down in twenty minutes. Gear up."

The mission went smoothly enough. The ride in the Mako wasn't as wild this time and both Tali and Liara were relieved that Shepherd wasn't pulling her usual stunts in the six wheeled land rover. She was always a little more reserved when driving on snow. They reached the abandoned dig sight and retrieved the research data that had been left behind when the scientists had to evacuate because of a Geth attack. They had gotten some warning and made it safely off the planet and to the Citadel, but they had left their research behind in their haste. It wasn't anything too crucial, but since the Normandy had been in the area, Shepherd was willing to retrieve it. It was just another bonus that the Geth that had attacked originally were long gone.

They were walking back to the Mako when it happened.

Shepherd noticed Tali drop to her knees and turned to make sure she was alright, just to get hit full in the chest by a well packed snowball.

Tali broke into a fit of giggles and Shepherd quickly worked the look of surprise of her face.

"Ha ha! Shepherd!" Tali laughed. "I have taken you down by surprise! Now you have to go back and tell everyone that you lost to a Quarian!"

Shepherd smiled and holstered her assault rifle. "Are you so sure about that?" she asked in a tone that usually stopped her enemies in their tracks.

Tali stopped laughing and stood up warily.

Quick as lightening, Shepherd stooped, grabbed up a handful of snow and pegged the Quarian on the shoulder.

"Ah!" Tali squeaked. "Shepherd! You throw hard!"

Nevertheless, she backed off and packed another snowball. Shepherd moved off to find decent cover.

Liara groaned. "Guys, can we please get off this frozen rock! Its so cold."

Shepherds next snowball hit Liara square in the visor.

Liara shrieked a bit and hastily cleared away the white powder.

"Come on Liara," Shepherd said. "Its time you learned how to have a little fun. There's no harm in throwing frozen water at each other."

"Oh that is it!" Liara cried. Her Biotic powers manifested in a crackling blue light around her chest and hands. Her eyes sparked dangerously with it. The snow on either side of her erupted in an impressive explosion of blue and glittering white. A new snowdrift formed where Shepherd had been standing.

"That is how _I_ have fun!" Liara said in an unusual display of temper and satisfaction.

"Wow," Tali said coming up to stand beside her. "I didn't know Biotics could do that."

They were silent for a bit, until Tali suddenly tensed and asked. "Shepherd?"

Liara choked on her triumph. "Oh no!"

Tali dove forward and started digging in the snow with her hands. "Come on, help me unbury her!"

Liara joined the Quarian, and began digging with panicked energy. Both of them gave a muffled shout of surprise, however, when they were hit from behind by two well packed snowballs.

The two exchanged looks and glanced behind them, and there Shepherd stood arms crossed, a smug smile on her face, her green eyes glowing with amusement.

"Sorry, Liara" she said with infuriating sarcasm. "But you'll have to do a whole lot better than that."

Tali growled fiercely. "Lets get her for making us worry!"

Liara responded by making another explosion of snow.

Nearly an entire hour later, the weary recon team stumbled into the Normandy's small kitchen area, Shepherd was still smiling and Tali and Liara were still snickering and giggling. Garrus looked up from his drink and frowned. "I take it the mission was successful?"

Tali laughed and Liara giggled. It was clear they had completely forgotten why they'd gone down there in the first place. Shepherd's smile widened a bit.

"We got the data," she said waving her hand dismissively. That is when Garrus noticed his Commander's sleeves were drenched. In fact, they all seemed a little wet.

"What took you so long?" he asked curiously.

Tali and Liara giggled again. Garrus glanced at them nervously.

"Have you ever gotten into a snowball fight with a Biotic?" Shepherd asked.

"No?" Garrus said.

"Hah, you should," she said. "They make things a lot more exciting."

Liara smiled and shook her head. Perhaps snow wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
